Gravity
by sarah83654123
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction! It's a series of one-shots about the best shounen-ai 'animanga' couple EVER; Eiri and Shuichi! I may do another pairing if persuaded and I am welcome to ideas, criticism, reviews and prompts :D Enjoy! X
1. Resurrection

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** (For everyone out there reading my stories, this is an edited version of 'Resurrection' after I received a very helpful (and appreciated) review, but unfortunately, that person remains anonymous as they didn't leave their name =*[ If that person is reading, I hope this is better for you =D) I was just sat at my computer and this song came on. It was so amazing, and when I looked at the title (resurrection), it gave me a really good idea for a fic!! It doesn't have any lyrics, just a piece of music. It was the title that inspired me anyway. Hope you like!!

**Resurrection**

Eiri was hard at work in his study, actually ahead of schedule for once. He was in the process of writing his latest novel, 'Resurrection'. It had been inspired by a thought he had the other day; that when he had met Shuichi, it was like he had been resurrected, bought back from the dead that was his past. Shuichi was like some angel that had come down from heaven for the sole purpose of bringing love into Eiri's heart once again. '_Yeah_,' thought Eiri, '_and to make me all soppy_.' He silently laughed at himself. What had he become?

"Tadaima!" he heard the call of his lover from the front door. He could tell already that he had had a good day at work. He could practically hear him grinning. Energetic footsteps sounded down the hallway. Sometimes Eiri thought the amount of energy Shuichi possessed was that of something out of this world. But that came in handy in most cases…

"Hey, Shu. Have a good day at work?" the glomp that greeted him was concrete evidence of his answer.

"Yeah! We only have one more song to do before we've finished the whole album!"

"Thank god!" Eiri let out a sigh of relief on behalf of his lover. "I was worried you were going to start suffering from exhaustion from all this work you've been doing!" Shuichi smiled. It never failed to amuse him how protective and caring Eiri really was. A giggle escaped his lips at the thought as he bought himself up on his toes to Eiri's eye level where he looked directly into the golden orbs he had fallen in love with. A moment later, the two found their lips pressed together in a longing kiss, after not seeing each other for what seemed like an eternity. It had only been a day, and yet, as two years had passed, they found it harder to be separated from each other.

"How about we get a takeout? I'm exhausted."

"Mmm hmm, just what I feel like." Shuichi's eyes lit up at the smile on his lovers face. Eiri wrapped his arm around Shuichi's waist, guiding them towards the porch to change into their winter clothes. Wrapped up in gloves, several scarves, a beanie hat each (Eiri's favourite accessory since Shuichi had bought him one last Christmas) and puffer-jackets, they set off out the front door of their home, locking the door behind them.

"Jeez, it's colder than it was when I came back!" exclaimed Shuichi, the cold winter air biting at his hands. Eiri took them in his own and blew a stream of warm air on them, putting one in his own pocket and holding the other, lacing his fingers between Shuichi's.

"Is that better, Shu?"

"A lot better." He sighed, leaning his pink head on Eiri's arm.

They walked like this for about five minutes until the smell of fresh Japanese food reached their nostrils. They walked in, welcomed by a warm greeting from the people from behind the counter, as always.

"Hey guys! What can I do for you?" said the head chef and manager, walking out of the open kitchen door with a tea towel in his hand. Eiri looked down to Shuichi who was looking up at the board in front of him.

"Uum, can we have some tempura with a large portion of udon please?"

"Certainly." As the order was called back, the two sat on the bench next to the window that overlooked the park where they had first met. Although it was night, the bare branches of the sakura trees could be seen, illuminated by the white lights of the street lamps. Eiri looked down at Shuichi who was holding his hand, fiddling with the ring on Eiri's finger while staring out of the window, an absent minded look on his face. Shuichi had always been fascinated by this ring. Eiri had always worn it, and he wondered when he had decided to start wearing a ring. He also loved the earring Eiri wore. They were both simple silver bands, and yet they were beautiful in their own right. When they were given their orders, they headed home in the sub-zero temperatures, their breath creating rising trails in the air.

After filling their rumbling tummies with food, Eiri picked up a napkin and wiped the food from around his lover's mouth.

"I don't know…" he chuckled. "I wonder what you would do without me here…?"

A childish grin spread across Shuichi's face. "Hmm… I dunno. I guess I would have had to learn how to look after myself, wouldn't I?"

"You big baby." laughed Eiri as he sank into the sofa with Shuichi sitting snugly in his lap.

**End note;** Well, there you have it!! Come on, you can SOO see Eiri in a beanie hat… just imagining it makes me drool XD I bet he'd look so hot =D I just can't seem to stop writing fluff! It's just so kawai to see Eiri being all lovey-dovey XD I've got a great idea for the next one, and it involves quite a lot of OOC for Eiri, but I can still se it happening! You might see what I mean!! Until then! LOVE YA!! XOX


	2. Beat Again

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** Well… I was a little put-off by a particularly harsh review I received but I'm not going to let that stop me, so here we are! (By the way, I am really sorry for the late upload but my computer crashed for nearly two weeks!!! I was distraught =*[ I'll try not to let it happen again =]) I was on my way home from school one day on the bus, and I was listening to Radio 1 when this song came on. The lyrics were just perfect for these two and I absolutely HAD to write a SongFic with these two in!! Especially when it says 'you're the only one I let in'. That was just a perfect thing for Eiri to say! This is my first SongFic by the way, so that's why it's so crap XD I do not own JLS or the song 'Beat Again' (which is the song this Fic is based on by the way!) Check it out on You Tube!! It rocks my lameass socks!! XD

**Warning;** this does contain lemon and of course, yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read =D

**Beat Again**

Shuichi stepped out onto the stage. The spotlights stopped doing their energetic dance and settled on his figure from behind, causing him to be seen as a silhouette. The crowd erupted into deafening noise the moment they saw him. Shuichi put on a big grin, trying to look as happy as he could be. But his mind was in another place at the moment. He scanned the crowd for the one person he wanted to see the most in the entire world, but it was in vein. Eiri wasn't there. _And why would he be? _He thought. It had been two weeks since the novelist had thrown Shuichi out of his house, only leaving him with the cruel words that echoed in Shuichi's head; 'I simply can't stand you. Don't ever come back.' But Eiri had not meant one word of it. And now, he was going to have to do a lot of work to get his baka back.

_He has no reason to see me after what happened. _Thoughts were whizzing round Shuichi's head at an alarming rate._ I should have just left him in peace when he was trying to finish that chapter. He had been in a good mood. But no. I had to go and be a brat and screw it all up. I had to have his attention. I'm such an idiot. And now it's all over… because of me. I bet he just can't stand me anymore. And I don't blame him. I don't think I can stand me…_ Hiro and Suguru made their way onto the stage. As the intro started up, Shuichi quickly gained composure. _I have to do this. I can't bottle it now. I can't let Eiri get in the way of my career… again._

The intro ended and Shuichi started singing, pouring all his pent up emotion into the lyrics he had written. The crowd seemed to accept the new, darker style very well, although it still contained a hint of… well, Shuichi.

As he finished singing the last song of the night, letting his band mates do the rest, He looked up into the light. A single tear worked its way down hid face, glimmering in the blinding light of the spotlights that were focused on him. _Eiri… I love you._

"Goodnight everybody!" he yelled. "I love you all!" the frantic cries of fans trying to get up on stage absorbed into Shuichi's head rather than being heard. As he walked past K, he noticed a sly smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I just think you'd better not leave just yet…" Shuichi followed his manager's line of sight - to the stage.

"But, I didn't know we had a closing act tonight…?"

"Well, you could say that. And I think this is one you'll never forget." He said, and with that, he walked off, leaving Shuichi to look on the stage. Suddenly, his expression changed from complete confusion to disbelief as a tall, blonde, mind-blowingly beautiful man with piercing amber eyes walked onto the stage. He was wearing a button down turquoise shirt with black trousers and shoes. A sad smile was on his face and in his eyes. _No… this can't be…Eiri?! _Shuichi's question was answered as his former lover faced him with an expression filled with sadness and longing. He then turned away and faced the crowd as the music of a song started to play. Two backing singers had walked onto the stage by now and were wearing the same but white shirts. Shuichi didn't recognise the song at all. He felt dizzy. _What is he doing? And why is he standing on the stage as if he's going to sing… no… is he…?_

The voice of his lover reached his ears. He was indeed singing. From where he was at the side of the stage, Shuichi could see every emotion on Eiri's face – sadness, longing, hope and loneliness. It pained Shuichi to see him like this. Eiri had an amazing voice which Shuichi soon discovered. But the thing that really touched Shuichi was the lyrics.

**Damn, the Doctor's just finished telling me**

**There's no time**

**Losing you could be the end of me**

**And that I**

**Should do the things that I wanna do**

**How could I**

**Without you without you ooh ooh**

**Cause you're the only I let in**

**Tell me how to stop this feeling spreading**

**I'm hoping somehow that you know ooh ooh ooh**

When he had said 'you're the only one I let in', tears came to Shuichi's eyes and a smile came to his lips. He knew this was true. But what he didn't see was the tear on the other side of Eiri's face. On the side that was facing away.

**Let's just get back together**

**We should've never broke up**

**They're telling me**

**That my heart won't beat again**

**We should've stayed together**

**Cause when you left me it stopped**

**They're telling me**

**That my heart won't beat again**

**Won't beat again**

**Its killing me**

Eiri was putting so much emotion into his signing; it was like he was a professional, like he had been doing this all his life. But Eiri knew it was because of the boy smiling at him from the corner of his eye. That smile had saved him so many times; and thinking of that smile had been what made him do this. All he wanted was for Shuichi to be smiling, back in his arms. And this time, he wouldn't let go.

**If I died**

**Yeah would you come to my funeral**

**Would you cry**

**Would you feel some regret that**

**We didn't try**

**Or would you fall apart the**

**Same as I**

**I I I **

**And would it always haunt you baby**

**That you missed your chance to save me**

**Cause you know it's not too late**

**Let's just get back together**

**We should've never broke up**

**They're telling me**

**That my heart won't beat again**

**We should've stayed together**

**Cause when you left me it stopped**

**They're telling me**

**That my heart won't beat again**

**Won't beat again**

**Its killing me**

**That my heart won't beat again**

**Won't beat again**

**Its killing me**

**I need you back in my arms**

**I need love CPR**

**Cause it's getting so cold ooh**

**I need you back again**

**Or else I'll never mend**

**And boy if I go**

**I go I go I go**

**Let's just get back together**

**We should have never broke up**

**They're telling me**

**That my heart won't beat again**

**We should've stayed together**

**Cause when you left me it stopped**

**They're telling me**

**That my heart won't beat again**

**Won't beat again**

**It's killing me**

**That my heart won't beat again**

**Won't beat again**

**Its killing me**

**I'm begging please don't let me go**

**I'm begging please don't let me go**

**I'm begging please don't let me go**

**I'm begging please don't let me go**

As the song ended, Eiri thanked the crowd, turned to Shuichi and walked to him.

"I wrote it for you."

"Eiri… I don't…I… I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid." At this point, Eiri smiled warmly. He took him in his arms and rubbed circles on his back. "Ssh, it's my fault." he whispered into Shuichi's ear, "It's my fault for being such an asshole. It's just… sometimes, you get a bit, well, you know, and I lose my temper and forget how you saved me. How grateful I am to have you in my life. I forget how much I already put you through and don't think about the consequences of my actions. The last thing I want to do is upset you, Shu."

"I just can't control myself when it comes to you." He giggled. "I just love you so much." The last part was whispered but Eiri still heard it. The words he needed to hear most from the person he loved most.

"I love you too, Shu, although it may not seem like it sometimes. I'm sorry." They were both crying now, and Shuichi pulled back from his warm embrace and looked into his lover's eyes. They were full of love, once again. And he never wanted to see it gone again.

"Shall we head home?" Eiri asked as he picked Shuichi up bridal style. "The last thing we need is some screaming fan girls jumping all over us." Shuichi instinctively wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck and snuggled close to his chest, a feeling that both of them had missed in the two weeks of being apart.

When they both arrived home, they walked into the home and Shuichi stood in the doorway. Eiri came and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck at the same time. "I missed you, Shuichi. I don't ever want you to go again." Shuichi could hear the lust in his voice.

"You don't have to worry about that." He turned round to face his lover, wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck and ran his fingers through his soft, blonde locks. "I'm not going anywhere." His sultry tone turned Eiri on. He picked Shuichi up and held his waist while Shuichi wrapped his legs around Eiri's.

"Thank god. Because I'm nothing without you." He carried Shuichi to the bedroom as they kissed each other as if their lives depended on it. As they fell onto the bed and deepened the kiss as they started to remove each others clothing, taking their time in doing so. When all clothes had been discarded onto the floor, Eiri began to make his way down Shuichi's soft chest, nipping and sucking at the sensitive parts he had got to know. Soft moans of pleasure emitted from Shuichi's throat, spurring him on even more. By the time he had reached Shuichi's area, they were both hard as rock. Shuichi reached for the lube from under the pillow above his head and handed it to Eiri. He squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers and inserted one into Shuichi's tight walls. As he worked another finger in, scissoring and curling his fingers to make sure he was fully stretched, all sorts of noises made their way out of Shuichi's mouth which was now drooling.

"Nnn… ah… Eiri… t-take me… please." Eiri didn't need asking twice and inserted his lubricated cock into him. He waited for Shuichi to adjust, and when he thought he was ready, he began to gently rock back and forth, causing both of them to groan. Shuichi was now griping the headboard as Eiri increased his pace, thrusting deeper and faster, hitting exactly the right spot each time. He then held Shuichi legs and he responded by wrapping his arms round Eiri's neck and started to kiss him wherever he could reach. They could both feel their climax coming nearer. After a few more minutes, Shuichi was the first to come, screaming Eiri's name who was quick to follow, digging his face into the pillow next to Shuichi's head, muffling the loud scream that came from his mouth. They then collapsed into a panting heap, sweat literally dripping of their bodies. Eiri pulled Shuichi into his arms and the covers up over their shoulders.

"I love you Shuichi."

"I love you too." They both fell asleep soon after, holding onto each other, never wanting to let go.

**End note;** Wow!! That was long!! A LOT longer than I expected!! Phew. I wrote this all in one go!! This is my first attempt at writing lemon so please let me know what you think!! Oh, and by the way, sorry if it seemed a bit rushed on the last part =*[ thank you to all my lovely reviewers so far; **SadandLonelyOne**, **Undead Gothic** **Princess **and any other reviewers I may get in the future! LOVE YA!! XOX


	3. Warm Milk

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** so basically, this is one idea that popped into my head one night while I was watching Gravitation, a cup of warm milk in my hand. I absolutely love warm milk with four tablespoons of sugar (XD) and I thought it would be cute if I put these two in my shoes. So…

**Warm Milk**

Eiri and Shuichi had many things different about them and many things in common. They didn't share the same taste in movies and they had different ideas of how to have fun but, one thing they both loved was to snuggle up on the sofa after a hard day at work, tucked under a blanket, a roaring fire warming their feet, a mug of warm milk in their grip. Sometimes, they spent hours in the same spot, talking about nothing in particular, watching T.V and listening to music they both loved. More often than not, this resulted in them falling asleep in each others arms, Shuichi's head nuzzled on Eiri's chest, mugs sitting on the coffee table, the remnants of four table spoons of sugar still evident in the bottom of the cup. What a perfect way to spend the evening with the person you loved.

**End note;** so what do you think? It just came to me really and I had to get it down before I forgot it. (Brain like a goldfish, me XD) I didn't edit it too much so it may seem a bit, Uum, rushed? I don't know, anyway, reviews welcome guys!! Thank you to all my reviewers and people who added me to their favourites; **MuffinzRBeast24, blackraven1412BR, Undead Gothic Princess **and any other reviewers I get in future! LOVE YA!! XOX (P.S. I owe an apology to the person with no name, who left me that review, for saying it was harsh. I'm sorry for saying that and I did edit the chapter after reading your review, incorporating what you said, and I put a thank you in it as well so I hope you appreciate it. (Check it out. It's the same chapter, I just replaced it.) Thank you and sorry again =] I hope you forgive me ^_^ XOX)


	4. Pocky

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** my dad bought me these things the other day which were like pocky but chocolate, and I thought I would just randomly write a story about pocky… O.o lol

**Pocky**

I love pocky. There is nothing else to it. The strawberry syrup covered biscuits are my favourite thing to indulge in when I am in the mood, which for me, is all the time. It can be used to cheer people up, liven the mood, and recently, Eiri has been using it during our frequent… 'Bedroom activities'…

I enjoy this A LOT so I was thrilled when I came home to Eiri, very much naked, in our bed, a pack open on his lap, one stick dangling casually from his lips like a cigarette.

"And what are you planning on doing with that?" I purr as I crawl into his lap. I can tell this sends a chill down his spine as a grin spreads across his face.

"Well, I was thinking…" he leans over to whisper in my ear as if there are other people in the room. "That we have a little… _fun" _at that very moment, he pounces on me, basically ripping my clothes off and I am just lying there, not needing to undress him as he has already got that obstacle out of the way. He growls playfully as he opens the packet, feeding me one at a time until the whole pack is gone.

"Oh no," he says sarcastically, "We're out of pocky…"

"Hmm, I think I can spy something MUCH bigger and yummier from where I'm sitting…" I giggle.

I think we should run out of pocky more often…

**End note;** to be honest, I don't have a bloody clue what I was thinking when I wrote this XD I have a note pad which I take everywhere with me and draft out my stories when I have a good idea (which isn't very often XD), and I completely changed this from what was written in there LOL hope you like it, anyway… =) thank you for all my reviewers, **Undead Gothic Princess **and any others I hope I'll get in the future=] I love you all to bits na no da!! XOX


	5. I Don't Want To Lose You

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** Well, I was watching 'Junjou Romantica' for the first time the other day and the opening has this really cute bit in it. I thought, 'aaw, kawai!!' 8D I just had to do a Fic about it =D hope you like!! By the way, sorry for not putting this up on Sunday as I usually do… but never fear, your lives have been saved by my hasty come-back!!! Yippee!!! …O.O…

**I don't want to lose you**

Shuichi lay on his back in his and Eiri's park, the early morning dew soaked through his oversized vest and the glaring sun impaired his vision as did the tears crowding his amethyst eyes, threatening to spill over any moment. But he was determined not to cry. Over the two years that he and Eiri had been together, he had matured considerably. He was still incredibly bubbly, energetic and constantly hyper, if not even more than he used to be. But he had learnt, to many peoples relief, to control his emotions. Well, better than he used to be able to, anyway.

That morning, he had decided to clear his head after an argument with Eiri. They hardly ever argued anymore, but when they did, it wasn't over the petty things they used to get hung up on. No, they were usually more than that, and yes, that included Eiri eating Shuichi's last packet of strawberry pocky. But this time, it was Eiri's fault, and he knew it. He and Shuichi were both stressed, the singer just having come back from a two week tour and the romance novelist struggling to reach a deadline, again. Shuichi had gone into Eiri's study to watch his lover at work, which had become one of his favourite past-times. He always looked so concentrated, a look of determination on his face, but at the same time, he looked content doing what he loved. But this time, Eiri had needed that extra bit of concentration and had told Shuichi to, as he remembered, 'fuck the hell off and don't come back'. This was particularly harsh for Eiri as he normally enjoyed the company, getting inspiration from his eccentric lover. And he had regretted saying it the moment it left his lips. The look of hurt and sadness on the singers face was enough to make him want to go over and apologize. But he didn't feel in the mood, so he hadn't. But he had not expected Shuichi to say what he did next. 'I thought you had changed, Eiri.' The way he said it was just too calm for Shuichi. Not good.

So, that is how Shuichi came to be there, finally letting go of his tears. "Eiri, I'm sorry. I just… I don't want to lose you." He knew, well at least, he thought, that Eiri wasn't there. He just felt the need to say it, as if he wanted Eiri to hear him from where he was. But not to Shuichi's knowledge, Eiri was closer than he thought.

He looked up to the blue, cloudless sky, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Suddenly, he felt soft fingers lace between his and familiar lips press to his in a passionate kiss. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his drop-dead-gorgeous lover straddling his hips and smiling down at him.

"Shuichi, I love you, more than anything in this whole world and now that you've come into my life; I don't ever want you to leave."

A wave of pure happiness came over Shuichi, causing a wide smile to reach his eyes as well as his lips.

"Eiri… you have no idea how happy you just made me!" he said between sobs of joy.

"Judging by your reaction, I think I can." They both laughed as Eiri gathered Shuichi up into his arms in a warm embrace. "Hey, there's the ice-cream van. You want one?"

Shuichi giggled childishly. "You know me too well, Eiri."

"I should hope so, brat."

**End note;** Aaw, I'm rather pleased with that! He hee =D I can just imagine that happening. It brings tears to my eyes just thinking about it…. I know, I know, I'm pathetic… WHO CARES!! *grins evilly* as always, thank you to my beautiful reviewers and people who added me to their alerts; **Undead Gothic Princess!** And to my 'harsh critic' who still has no name, thank you so much!! I owe so much to you and you have really helped me realise what other people see and what I need to do to make my writing better. Thank you so much, you are amazing!! ^_^ XOX

P.S. by the way, guys, can anyone answer me 1) how many volumes of Gravitation EX are there and 2) when they (apart from volume 1 which is already released) will be released in English? Thanks 8D XOX


	6. Home

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** I was thinking the other day about where Yu-Shu live and I picture them in a beautiful, traditional Japanese style home in the suburbs with a nice big lake and a pond… *sigh* 8D Enjoy (hopefully…)!

**Home**

"Shuichi, I've been thinking…"

They were lying in bed, just about to go to sleep; Shuichi was in Eiri's firm, protective hold, just about to nod off. A muffled "Hmm?" came from where he was nuzzled in Eiri's chest.

"Well, what would you say if I asked if you wanted to move house?"

Shuichi looked up to his lover who had his eyes closed; his head lay on Shuichi's shoulder.

"But why would you want to do that? Don't you like it here?"

"Yes, I do, I just thought you might want a change of scene, you know?"

"But I like it here. It's the most wonderful house I've been in, and there are so many memories…"

"Well, I'm fine with staying. It's just; we've been here for two years now. I thought we could buy somewhere _together_. Somewhere to make our home."

"Well, isn't that why we're here? You stay in a place and it becomes your home. This is my home now."

Eiri opened his eyes, looked down at Shuichi and smiled warmly. He then put his head back on Shuichi's shoulder. "Thank you, Shu."

"What for?"

"For loving me."

**End note;** He he he, kawai!!! Sorry, I have a habit of saying that now =D I would like to see that happen in the anime. If I had the money, I would jet off to America and bribe RightStuf© to make another anime for Gravitation! I would die of happiness 8D as always, thanks to my readers, people who added me to their favourites and alerts; **PriestessofBast** and any I get in the future! I love you guys =] but I was a bit disappointed the other day when I looked at my stats. I had about 1000 hits (which I was ecstatic about!) but I have hardly any reviews =[ it doesn't take much time and I really do appreciate them. Knowing what you guys think of my stories is what keeps me going =D thank you so much! XOX


	7. Prepared

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** the reason I wrote this story is because it applies to me… well, the part about the pads anyway… I just wish I had an Eiri in my house =[ *sniff*

Shuichi – Sarah! Hurry up! I want to see what happens!

Eiri – what he said… -_-

Sarah – okay people, on with the show!!!

**Prepared**

Although it may seem highly unlikely, Shuichi is always very particular when it comes to being organised. This is why he keeps a pad of plain paper and a pack of jumbo markers in each room of his and Eiri's house. He is constantly getting ideas and gets frustrated when he can't write them down. Eiri also finds the pads useful when his writer's brain has become overloaded with ideas and plot lines for his latest novel. Eiri had even taken to carrying a pen around with him in his pocket just in case a light bulb turned on somewhere upstairs.

But the things that are in these notepads aren't always ideas. They are often choc-o-block with doodles the two have occupied themselves with when a case of writers block strikes.

"Hey, Eiri, what is this supposed to be?" Shuichi was pacing around Eiri's study holding the pad that had been designated to that room, a quizzical look on his face as he studied the notepad in front of him.

"I think you're better off not knowing…" stated Eiri as he exhaled a stream of smoke into the air.

"Aaw, come on Eiri, it's not like it's anything rude…" but the mischievous smirk occupying his lovers face said it all.

"Hmm… how about, instead of _telling_ you, I _show_ you?"

"Uum…" but before he could say anything else, he was swept of his feet into Eiri's muscular arms and carried into the bedroom.

**End note;** Shuichi – how do you know about my pads of paper? And how do you know this happened?!

Sarah – hmm… let's just say a little blonde birdie told me…

Shuichi – Eiri!

Eiri - *hides in the corner*****

Sarah – well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed that little story; it only took me, like, 5 minutes! Thank you to all my reviewers and people who added me to their alerts or favourites!! You are what keep me going! See ya'll XOX


	8. Ditto

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** We had a barbeque the other day!! Whoop!! It was lovely and just decided to let these two have one as well. Only contains hints of sexual references, but not really anything to need a warning.

**Ditto**

It was a gorgeous summer Saturday and the hot sun was glaring down on all of Japan. Although this was no uncommon phenomenon, Shuichi always loved to take advantage of it, and who could think of a better way than having a barbeque. As stubborn as he was, Eiri had agreed to put his work aside and help Shuichi, but not before getting a little perk out of it for himself…

"Eiri! Please can we have a barbeque on the terrace?! It's a really nice day!"

"It's always like this in summer, Shu…"

"Yeah, but today is extra special!"

A smirk tilted the corners of Eiri's mouth upwqrds at the enthusiasm his lover was using. "And why is that?"

"Uum… I don't know… it just is, okay?! It's gorgeous!"

Eiri actually liked the idea of a barbeque; he just liked to tease Shuichi by keeping him waiting. "Yeah… I'll tell you something else that's gorgeous…" The blank look on Shuichi's face told him he hadn't caught on. "Are you really that slow?" a sheepish smile spread across his lovers face. "I'm talking about you, Dumbass!" he chuckled.

"Wha…?! Aaw that is so sweet, Eiri!" Shuichi quickly glomped his grinning lover, making sure to munch on his ear.

"You know…" Eiri pulled Shuichi into his lap. His sultry tone told Shuichi he had a plan that probably involved a lot of lube… "Maybe we could postpone the barbeque until a little later, if you know what I mean…"

Shuichi was not so slow on figuring this out and quickly agreed by beginning to nibble on Eiri's neck, paying special attention to the sensitive spots.

"I thought you might agree" Eiri picked him up, Shuichi wrapping his legs around Eiri's waist and arms around his neck while Eiri lead them to the bedroom where they eagerly undressed each other and made hot, sweaty love.

The two showered and proceeded to prepare the barbeque and Eiri, deciding he didn't want to die from Shuichi's disastrous cooking just yet, put Shuichi in charge of inviting all the guests. This earned a lot of whining from Shuichi.

"But can't I at least help?!"

"No. Anyway, you must be tired after what we just did…"

"Yeah, suppose, but shouldn't you be more tired?"

"Don't worry about me, just do your job."

That evening, everyone had a really good time, and most of the guests were hyper, jumping in the pool and laughing randomly, but this was probably due to the amount of alcohol Eiri had insisted on buying.

After everyone had gone home, Eiri and Shuichi were sharing a deck chair on the balcony watching the sun set over the Tokyo horizon. It was beautiful, the array of reds, oranges and yellow blending together into a perfect picture.

"What a beautiful day." Shuichi sighed.

"Yeah… You know, I really had fun today. We should do this more often. It was so funny seeing Tohma Drunk." At that, he started laughing hysterically, as did Shuichi, causing them both to nearly fall off the chair. After several minutes, they finally managed to calm down and look over the sunset once more, turning into a blue ocean of stars.

"I love you, Eiri" Shuichi breathed, the words flowing off his lips like music to Eiri's ears.

"Ditto."

**End note;** 8D that was so cool to write!! I was a bit hyped up on Dr. Pepper when I did so that was the cause of everyone going hyper and Tohma being drunk… =D anyway, hope you liked it! Let me know! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and added me to their alerts and favourites… or lack thereof… *sniff* =[ but anyway, LOVE YA!! XOX


	9. Falling Deeper

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** This came to me, well, I don't know when to be honest. It is just so cuuuute!! 8D

**Falling Deeper**

"I love you, Shuichi."

"I love you more, Eiri."

A grin appeared on Eiri's face. "I don't think that's possible."

"You wanna bet?" said a sleepy voice. But that challenge had already been taken up a long time ago.

Shuichi cuddled closer to Eiri as he pulled the covers up to their shoulders. Shuichi's soft breathing slowed and he eventually fell into a deep, comfortable sleep, Eiri couldn't help but smile as he thought about his lover. His strawberry coloured hair, gleaming, amethyst eyes, small frame, gorgeous face, amazing personality… Eiri wondered how Shuichi hadn't already been in a relationship when they first met. _How lucky I am_, Eiri chuckled. _I never thought I could love again after what happened, but here I am with this beautiful creature in my arms. I've never felt so happy._

With that thought in his head, Eiri joined Shuichi in the land of nod, a genuine smile gracing his lips.

Eiri was falling deeper in love with every day that passed and he could think of no one else who he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

**End note;** Wow, fluffy of what?! BUT I DON'T CARE!! He he hee… Thanks to all the people who reviewed or added me to their faves and alerts; **Angel Eyes Kiyone** and** 777angeloflove** =] Reviews, everybody!! LOVE YA!!


	10. Play Time

**Hey everyone!!! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!!!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me!! O.o

**Information;** I was on my trampoline with my little bro (who was doing a very good job of pissing me off by jumping up and down as I was trying to write this down…) and I wondered what it would be like if Yu-Shu had one… =P

**Play Time**

"Hey Eiri! I just had a great idea!" This earned a groan from Eiri, for as much as he loved his little baka; he knew that when Shuichi had a 'good idea', it had to be either life-threatening, extremely naughty or plain stupid. He would have preferred the second but was guessing the first.

It had been a long time since they had paid a visit to A&E.

"Why don't we get a Trampoline?!"

_Okay, _thought Eiri, _maybe it's life-threatening _and _stupid… _

"Are you sure that's a good idea considering _your_ mental health record?" chuckled Eiri, tickling Shuichi under the chin like a little child.

"Ha, ha, very funny." pouted Shuichi, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he tried not to laugh.

"You obviously find it _very_ funny judging by your inability to hold back your laughter."

"Well, I was thinking it could be used for more than one purpose…"

Eiri couldn't help but laugh at the impish expression the singer's face held.

_Seems like it's all three…_

**End note;** he hee, that was fun =D so, did ya like it? I thought, seeing as I hadn't updated in absolutely ages, I would add a little chapter to keep you satisfied =] I was going to write one for Christmas, New Years and Valentine's, but I never got round to it; I've been so busy lately, with school and everything =/ Thanks to all my reviewers, people who added me to their alerts and favourites, including **777angeloflove,** **Angel Eyes Kiyone, StrawberryVengeance, ****20eKUraN09, ****Missy1393** and any I may get in the future! Thanks for reading! Love you! XOX


	11. No One

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me! O.o

**Information;** one of my favourite songs is _No One_ by Alicia Keys (and no, I do not own the song =D). It's just fantastic 8D so I thought how about I put the lyrics into a FF? They match perfectly for both Eiri and Shu! =]

**No One**

"Eiri!"

Oh. My. God. Not even seven o'clock and my lover's waking me up already? I can't help but lash out at him…

"What the fuck do you want, brat?" I try to say in my angriest voice but his giggles tell me it wasn't very convincing.

"You sound funny when you're tired and angry at the same time." And he tickles my ear. Great. My weak spot. _Now_ I'm awake.

"What do you want?" I say, taking him into my lap. I don't think it ever fails to amuse him how much I've changed since we first met...

"I was gonna ask if you could take me to work, but you don't have to if you're too tired…" Cue the puppy dog eyes.

I lie down on my back and pretend to think about it. I already know I'll end up taking him, if his powers of persuasion are anything to go by, but I might as well try to get a reaction out of him… Oh, Eiri, you sadist. "Why can't you walk like you normally do?"

He climbs off the bed, goes over to the drawn curtains and pulls them back revealing what can only be described as a tornado.

"Uum… what?"

"I know! It's awful! I would walk, but one; I don't want to risk walking. 'cause with my luck, I'd probably get struck by lightning, and two; I'm a little bit sore after last night…" He trails off and sends me a impish smirk, his eyebrows raising suggestively and I start to laugh.

"How long do you have until you have to be there?"

His expression instantly changes as he looks at me sheepishly, I notice his cheeks are dusted a light shade of pink, and I know he's done something stupid.

"Uum… Minus one hour… And a half…" he mumbles but I manage to hear it all the same.

"Great, so now I have to haul my ass 'cause you didn't?"

"…Pretty much…" He avoids my gaze at all costs, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Well, don't expect a miracle."

Thirty minutes later and I've got my arms wrapped around him in an attempt to shelter him from bits of debris flying around the place.

"How the fuck can they expect you to go to work in this?" I have to yell above all the noise.

"Blame K!" comes his muffled reply from buried in my chest. _That American lunatic… I swear I'll kill him one of these days…_

When we reach the car, we are both soaked through to the skin. He produces a towel, seemingly from nowhere, and hands it to me. "You might wanna dry off."

He doesn't seem to care that he might get pneumonia. "Shu, you should dry off. You don't need a cold with _your_ profession."

He literally had stars in his eyes as he takes the towel from my hands.

"Eiri…"

I chuckle at his behaviour. He can be so dumb sometimes.

I start the car and he puts the radio on, humming and tapping to the songs. He hands me the towel that is now soaking wet.

"What's the point in giving it to me? It's not gonna do much good now, is it?"

"Hmm, I guess not."

A song I faintly recognise comes on that has Shuichi jumping up and down in his seat.

"Ooh! Ooh! I love this song!" and he seems to know all the words too, which is surprising because they're in English.

**I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better**

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

His beautiful voice resonates throughout the car and I become lost in the song.****

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

**When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain**

He seems so mature and grown up when he sings. It's creepy how he can change so suddenly and impossible that this person is my hyperactive, bubbly, easily excitable lover.

**You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright**

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

The words get something fired up in my brain and the beginnings of a story begin to form. Lovers defying all odds to be together, a bit like me and Shu.****

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

As the song finishes and the final bars are played, our eyes meet, a split second, and a million words are heard deep in our hearts.

"That was beautiful, Shu."

He smiles widely and leans over in his seat to rest on me. The heat is welcome and disperses the chill from my body.

We stay like this the rest of the way until we reach the NG building – the one that was built after the old one got blown up in K's attempts to make mine and Shu's first date one to remember [1]. But as we pull up to the gates, I notice that they're closed and a sign reads; 'Closed due to power cut. We are sorry for any inconvenience.'

"Inconvenience my ass! We went to hell and back to get here!" By now, we are both fuming.

"K, that bastard!" he roars, a terrifying change that would startle anyone who wasn't immune to Shu's mood swings that resemble those of a woman on PMS and Prozac. "He could have at least told me! I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"Shu, calm down. I'm sure there's a reason behind this…" but I silently vow to be his partner in crime. "Anyway, the journey was worth it to hear you sing."

"Eiri!" he showers me with kisses and clings to my arm. "That is so sweet!"

"Huh…" My cheeks grow warm but I don't exactly know why I'm embarrassed… Love is never shameful [2].

**End note;**

[1] Volume 7, track 31. This doesn't happen in the anime but in the manga, Shuichi and Eiri are on their way to Odaiba Amusement Park, accompanied by K and Hiro who are protecting them from all the paparazzi trying to interview them. Things get really bad so K resorts to a massive laser beam but it accidentally blows up the NG building LMAO If you haven't read it and you get the chance to read it, you really should. If you don't have the manga, you can read it online at MangaFox :D

[2]Volume 12, track 53. The very last page of the track, that is what Suguru says :)

Well I hope you all enjoyed that one! I certainly did :L I thought it was nice to have a change of pace as normally, it is either from Shu's point of view or the narrators, so I found it fun writing from Eiri's perspective for once! I find it intriguing to try to get in his mind and figure out the way he thinks; his logic is a mystery to me :P You know what to do; tell me what you think and I'll love you forever! Not that I don't already ^_^ thanks to all those who reviewed or added me to their alerts and favourites; **Angel Eyes Kiyone**, **777angeloflove**, **chochowilliams, kessaris, ****Addilynn Rose****Namikaze naruko14**and **heavensangelQ **and any I may get in future! I feel so honoured every time I see that little message; it adds a ray of sunshine to my day :) Btw, I just thought I'd mention that when I mention the people who have reviewed, etc, it's the people who did it since I posted the previous chapter, so if you reviewed or added me, etc, and I haven't put your name in the end note, it'll be in one of the previous chapters :] same applies for all chapters. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages by the way, I've had school, and exams and all that, but I hope you'll stick with me :) oh, and sorry about all the long A/Ns :L I love you! 3


	12. Perfection

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me! O.o

**Information;** OH. MY. GOD. It has been sooo long since I last updated :S I am really so sorry guys, I have been so busy and have had a lot of stuff going on... :/ I also have a lot of chapters building up in my email inbox that I need to read too so... Here goes :L Anyway, this is just something on Eiri's thoughts about Shuichi. As most of my Fics are, it's fluff. I just can't help it! They're so adorable! x)

**Perfection**

Eiri was in his study having a break from writing his novel, the warm cup of tea he held in his hand emitting aromas that sent his senses buzzing, a sensation only his tea-making little angel could do to him, in more ways than one.

At the moment, he had occupied his mind with finding a word to describe his lover to take his mind off the writer's block that was plaguing his mind.

Brat? No, not really. He may have been at first, but that had worn off by now and was only used as a strangely affectionate nickname that only he used, and only he knew existed.

Hyper? It was partially true, but not all the time.

And then it hit him. The one word that describes Shuichi, the person who forced his way into Eiri's life and who had melted his heart of ice and turned it into one of pure love and hope for the future that he never thought he would be able to feel again. It summed up all Shuichi stood for, what he represented, what people tried so hard to be, but what only he managed to be without even trying…

Perfection

**End note;** Ok, I know it's short, but isn't it just adorable? 8D … Just me then…? Okay… Anyway, let me know what you think! And thank you _so much _for people who reviewed, added me to their favourites, etc… namely **Namikaze naruko14, Armour-Duck, Angel Eyes Kiyone**, **idontsurf **and especially **I-Dont-Feel-Creative, **who offered a very constructive review which was very useful :) And I would also like to mention the _very_ observant **idontsurf**, to whom I am very grateful,who pointed out that when, in the previous chapter, I said it was Odaiba Amusement Park in the manga that Shu and Eiri had their first date at, it was in fact Tokyo Disney :) It was Odaiba in the anime :P So much for the hardcore fan I thought I was :L Anyway, thank you all for actually reading in the first place, even if you don't review :) I really appreciate it! I love you guys! 3

P.S. Pweeaase forgive me for the delay XP Hehe ^_^ 3 3


	13. Dangerous Pleasure

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me! O.o

**Information;** Phew, exams sure are taking their toll at the moment, but I have STRIVED to get this to you within a reasonable time span so I hope you appreciate it ;) Well this one is a bit random… I heard my mum talking in her sleep one night (which she does a lot and is totally hilarious apart from when she wakes me up… -_-) and I thought I'd include it in one of my FFs :D I just expanded on what she actually said a bit to fit in with the story. Oh, I also got the idea from watching the Gravitation OVA when Eiri is sleep talking and Tatsuha overhears, and he says kind of the same thing that Shuichi says in this. Enjoy!

**Dangerous Pleasure**

"He tends to pick at it… He's been doing it a lot… There's nothing I can do…"

Now, this might seem a normal thing to say if one was in conversation and it was in context, but here was Shuichi, almost on the border of hysterics and trying to contain himself for the sake of not waking up his lover as he watched him toss and turn in his sleep, cordially mumbling things that seemed perfectly normal to Eiri in his comatose state but were totally ludicrous to Shuichi who was feeling bemused, to say the least.

He had been writing lyrics in bed when he couldn't get to sleep but had stopped when he heard Eiri chatting away to some unknown person and biting his pillow. He was spouting a load of crap and it was just getting weirder and funnier as time passed.

"I want a Lamborghini for my birthday… A black Reventon…" which was even weirder seeing as he already had one.

"Shuichi Shindou…" His ears perked up at the mention of his name. "..'s the love of my life… And I want to be with him forever…" At this, Shuichi was grinning from ear to ear.

"Shuichi… Uesugi?… That sounds nice…"

Suddenly, his expression that resembled the Cheshire Cat's was wiped clean off his face. He was totally dumbfounded. _Could it be…? No, he wouldn't… Would he?_

Next morning at the breakfast bar, Shuichi was still pondering on what he had heard the previous night, tapping his milk-covered cereal spoon against his jaw as he tried to make some sense out of what he had heard, constantly reminding himself he was probably overreacting but then thinking otherwise.

"Hey, Shu, what's up?" enquired Eiri. "You've been distant all morning…"

"Oh, nothing," he smiled sweetly, "I was just thinking how sleep talking can be a dangerous thing…" And he carried on eating his toast, fully aware of the look of utter confusion plastered his lovers face.

**End note;** I'm sorry guys but I couldn't help slipping the Lambo in there XD It's my favourite car in the whole world and anyone who thinks Eiri wouldn't look hot in one needs their brain testing :P Once again, I enjoyed writing that very much and if you enjoyed reading it, why not let me know like these lovely people? **777angeloflove, Namikaze naruko14** and **Angel Eyes Kiyone** :) Thanks for reviewing you guys! Love you all! 3


	14. The Key to My Heart

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me! O.o

**Information;** hmm, I just can't seem to shake off the fluff bunnies… but I don't mind! The cuter the better… =] so, I was in Accessorize™ or Topshop™ (do I even need to tell you I don't own them? And for those of you who said yes, you need shooting =P Reiji! Get in here! LMAO OMG, I need help XD) and I saw this little pendant that was a hollow heart with a little key inside and I just had this idea!

**The Key to My Heart**

Sometimes, Shuichi couldn't believe how far he and Eiri had come since they had first met. At first, he had been hyper, excitable and the complete opposite of the placid, cold and aloof Eiri who had been too proud for his own good. But Shuichi had seen beyond that carefully sculpted façade to a warmer, sweeter personality. It had been hidden away for six years in a little box in his heart, just waiting for that one person with the key to come and unlock it and that person had appeared in the unlikely form of the utterly perfect and loving Shuichi Shindou. Over the years, Eiri had told him everything; why he had been this way and all his secrets and in doing so, he had discovered that Shuichi was different from all those gold-digging whores; all he had wanted was to love Eiri, for Eiri to love him and Eiri himself, nothing more, nothing less and Eiri knew Shuichi was the key to his heart. Now they had defied all the odds and were now happy with each other, something they had worked so hard to achieve.

One day, Eiri came home and saw his Shuichi sitting on the couch watching some crap children's' program that he was at least a decade too old for, but that was what made Shuichi Shuichi after all. He took off his coat, making sure to retrieve the package from his inner coat pocket before putting his coat on the hook and replacing his shoes with indoor slippers. He shuffled over to the couch and plopped down next to Shuichi who instinctively leaned into Eiri's side and snuggled into his shoulder. He heard a muffled "Okaeri." from his lover.

Eiri leaned down and kissed Shuichi on the top of his head, purposely ignoring the curious glances from Shuichi to the parcel. He loved teasing Shuichi.

After five minutes of torture, Eiri finally decided to put him out of his misery. "Oh yeah, I've got something for you." He handed him the package wrapped in sparkly purple paper and pink ribbon, not failing to notice the badly disguised sigh of relief from Shuichi who opened it like a child at Christmas, somehow managing to keep the paper intact for safe-keeping. In his hand, he held a slim book the same colour as his amethyst eyes. In gold gilt script, the cover read '_love story_'. He hadn't even looked inside and yet he had stars in his eyes already. He opened the cover to the front page and read the dedication that was written in Eiri's beautiful kanji handwriting;

'_The wall that once separated us is now the heap of dust in which we lie. I love you, Shuichi. You are the key to my heart._'

"Eiri… I-I don't know what to say… it's beautiful! Thank you! I love you so much!" he was wiping furiously at his eyes as tears wore a moist path down his face.

After he had managed to prise the chibi Shuichi off him, Eiri pulled him into his lap and placed a chaste kiss on his rosy lips. "Aishiteru, Shuichi."

And any doubts that lingered in their minds were now blown into the depths of eternity.

**End note;** just for those of you who don't know;

Okaeri – Welcome home

Aishiteru – I love you (very strongly)

I really hope you guys liked that! I'm so sorry that it has been so long since I updated! Again. :/ I'm so bad to you guys, even after I promised to try to update more regularly :'( Please forgive meee! Thank you for all the reviews and people who added me including **love-sunny88**! I love you all! 3


	15. Inspiration

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me! O.o

**Information;** Grr, don't you just hate it when you come up with a good idea for a FanFic and then completely forget it about five minutes later? :L Welcome to my awful memory… Well, I honestly don't know how I came up with this… I think it was just a random thought when I was in a restaurant sometime… Anyway, here we go!

**Inspiration**

"Hellooo?" Eiri waved a hand in front of Shuichi's face who seemed to be deep in thought (something Eiri never thought possible…) judging by the distant look adorning his face. He had bounded into Eiri's study earlier, sat on his lap and watched as his lovers long, agile fingers moved swiftly and skilfully over the keyboard. Shuichi had eventually become hypnotised by the motion and fallen into a trance-like state, which Eiri found rather amusing.

"Oops! I totally zoned out for a while there! I was just thinking…" Eiri had stopped typing by this point and was listening to Shuichi.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I was wondering- what inspires you to write?"

"Hmm…" Eiri stroked his chin like an old man deep in thought as he knew Shuichi always giggled when he did that. As predicted, Shuichi burst out laughing and Eiri had to wait patiently as he gathered himself again. "I suppose it comes down to places I see, people I meet, people I do…" An evil grin spread across Eiri's face as Shuichi's expression turned to one of shock and horror in sudden realisation of what his boyfriend had just said.

"Eiri!"

"Calm down, I was only messing with you…" he laughed while tickling Shuichi on his waist, his weak spot.

"Well it's not funny." He huffed, desperately attempting to hide another giggle fit coming on.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you're tickling me!"

"Sure… Anyway, as I was saying, a lot of things influence my writing, but my main source of inspiration is you."

Shuichi's eyes lit up at the statement. "Me?" He pointed an accusing finger at his own chest. "Why?"

"Well, I _am_ a romance novelist, and I can't help but be inspired by the person I love."

Shuichi was nearly brimming over, but Eiri cut him off in a soft kiss.

"You really need counselling, brat."

Shuichi smiled at the use of what was now his somewhat affectionate nickname. He knew it wasn't meant to be offensive, rather, a term of endearment. Suddenly, a low grumble caught Shuichi's attention.

"That monster in there needs feeding." He explained, patting Eiri's perfectly toned stomach. "How about I go and cook something?"

"Eer, no thanks! I am not prepared to drive to the A&E department and sit for hours waiting to get you, or me for that matter, bandaged up again. You know what happened last time!"

"But Eiri, I couldn't exactly concentrate on holding a knife with you necking me!" He recounted from the last time they had had to make a visit to the hospital.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." He snickered but to be cut short by a gentle punch on his arm from a grinning Shuichi. "Okay, but as long as you let me help…"

"Of course! It'll be more fun that way!"

"Heh, it sure will." And Eiri was glad Shuichi missed the quick flash of pure evil that flickered past his eyes…

**End note;** So… What did you guys think? You know the drill… That lovely little button is waiting to be pressed… :P This chapter was meant to be uploaded before _The Key to My Heart _which I uploaded yesterday but seeing as I'm being extra nice and updating straight away in a hope that it will amend my sin of not updating for absolutely aages, it doesn't really matter :D So if you thought I had missed you out in the last update, never fear because it is here! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers including **VDay Bear**, **Angel Eyes Kiyone**,** Lilly Bri **and **Namikaze naruko14**! I love you all, na no daaa :D That's all, folks! 3


	16. Sweet Tooth

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic, so please don't criticize me too heavily =D it is a collection of one shots that can be followed on to each other. I am open to suggestions for story ideas, constructive criticism, and you can never have too many reviews (HINT HINT XD no, only joking. I'm not forcing you, but feel free…)!**

**Disclaimer;** I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Gravitation, any of the songs and any of the characters. They are all copywrite the genius herself, Maki Murakami so please don't sue me! O.o

**Information;** This is just a random idea I came up with one night when I was eating some Ben&Jerry's cookie dough ice cream... Okay, okay, I ate the whole tub, you don't need to look at me like that T_T I do not own Ben&Jerry's ice-cream. Of course, I don't need to tell you that…

**Sweet Tooth**

Shuichi had bought Eiri to one of his concerts. Although Eiri was beginning to enjoy them a lot more, he would have rather stayed at home as he could feel a migraine coming on. But still, he didn't feel like having an upset Shuichi to deal with.

But this time, he particularly enjoyed himself; Shuichi sung the song that they had written together. It was a love song, of course, and they had started it one night when sitting on the balcony, sharing tub of Ben&Jerry's cookie dough ice cream, a sweet delight Eiri had first tried in New York and had introduced to Shuichi not long ago.

When Shuichi had finished the song, he gave Eiri a smile and I wink. "Goodnight Tokyo! I really hope you enjoyed that last song! It's called Sweet Tooth. Eiri and I wrote it together and this is the first time I have sung it to anyo- AH! Eiri! You made me jump!"

Eiri had walked onto the stage, holding a finger up to his lips as a sign to the audience to not give him away while he snuck up on Shuichi and picked him up. He had had to stop himself from laughing too hard and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Come on, Shu, shall we head off home?"

"Okay, sugar-daddy." He said with a massive grin on his face. The nickname had everyone in stitches and swoons, including Eiri himself. The whole crowd went wild at the sight of seeing Japans' favourite couple leave the stage in a deep kiss.

When they reached backstage, Eiri put Shuichi down and fixed him with a piercing golden gaze. "Wow, Shu, you really did that song justice. It really was worth it."

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Eiri."

"I don't know; anyone would think you were a woman if you didn't have balls! You're an emotional wreck."

"Hey! Bastard…"

"Well, why don't we go home and prove me wrong?" he trailed a finger along Shuichi's jaw line.

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse."

**End note;** He hee… this was so fun to write. Especially when Shuichi calls Eiri 'sugar-daddy' XD anyway, what did you think? Thanks to all who reviewed and stuff, it still makes me grin from ear to ear when I get an email telling me someone is still out there reading this story after so long! :') **Koukou Ra-men** included! 3


End file.
